


Do Not Fuck With Me

by The_Firebird



Series: Bonds Are What Keep Us Together [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Spencer Reid, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Marriage, poorly written accents, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/pseuds/The_Firebird
Summary: Remy is missing, Spencer spills his secrets, and this author is bad at summaries. Basically something happens but they can't find Remy and Spencer does everything he can to get him back. No matter what.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Spencer Reid
Series: Bonds Are What Keep Us Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903147
Comments: 52
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in season three of Criminal Minds, not long after Rossi joins the team. As for the XMen timeline, Remy is still in the mansion, but I have to admit that it's been a while since I refamiliarized myself with his story outside of wikia. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

They were on a case in Missouri. A string of kidnappings turned into homicides, they were on the last stretch, just one more breakthrough to catching the killer and saving the most recent victim. This close and they would be home free. 

  
It was while they were driving to interview a suspect when it started. A pressure building in the back of Spencer’s head. He knew what it was immediately, he knew that Remy had gotten himself into some sort of trouble, but he brushed it off. 

  
Remy was always getting into trouble. 

  
The suspect ended up running, Morgan chased him down, and they got him into interrogation while JJ, Prentiss and Reid got a warrant and searched his house. 

  
The pressure was building, and it was starting to be difficult to distinguish the emotions in the house to the ones in his head. He closed off that portion of his brain, just for the moment, so they would be able to follow the fear that lingered in the house even while the owner was gone. 

  
Emily followed his lead, when he pulled back a rug and revealed a hatch. It was a basement, made for hiding out when tornados hit, but inside revealed their latest victim, unconscious, yet still radiating that fear. 

  
Reid called for an ambulance. JJ and Prentiss took care of the girl and got her to drink some water. 

  
Before they knew it, they were on the plane back to Quantico. About an hour and a half into the flight and Reid had almost forgotten about the pressure. He was sitting in his usual chair when he removed the block he had placed. 

  
An overwhelming amount of fear hit him all at once. He cried out without noticing, tucking his head into his knees, curled up on the chair with his hands attempting to rip out his own hair.

  
“Reid, what’s wrong?” JJ asked, reaching out to pull his hands away.

  
“Don’t touch him.” Morgan warned. “He might not have the best control right now.”

  
“What’s going on?” Rossi asked.

  
The team all looked at each other. “Spencer’s an empath.” Emily said. “You’ve barely joined, and he usually waits until he feels like he can trust people. Sometimes it takes a while, other times it doesn’t.”

  
“We protect our own, Dave.” Hotch said. “You’ve seen him in the field, most of the time his abilities only help our case along. Sometimes, like this, he gets overwhelmed.”

  
“He’s not overwhelmed, something brought this on.” Morgan said. “Usually it builds, this came like a freight train.”

  
Spencer’s phone started ringing on the table, he snatched it up before anybody could even blink. 

  
“Where is he?” Reid said into the phone. 

  
The group was silent, and the volume was high. They could just barely make out a voice saying, “We aren’t sure. Last time anybody saw him was last night, said he was going out fo’ drinks. People around here think he skipped town, but you an’ I know him better.”

  
“That all you know?”

  
“I’m sorry, Bubba.”

  
Spencer took a deep breath, trying to combat the fear that was still attempting to take over his head. “I’ve still got an hour until we touch down.”

  
“I’ll be waiting for you.” 

  
Spencer tossed the phone back onto the table, giving a deep sigh. He looked up at his friends, who had all sat back down but were still looking at him with concern. 

  
“There are some things I need to catch you guys up on.”

  
“Yeah, sounds like it.” Morgan said. 

  
“First of all, empathy isn’t my only ability. I, uh, I don’t miss.”

  
“You’re going to have to give us more than that.”

  
“If I throw something, I hit the target. Shooting is a little trickier, but still manageable.”

  
“I’m confused.” Hotch said. “You’ve failed your firearms qualifications because you couldn’t shoot. I took your gun.”

  
“Who would believe that a scrawny kid who’s obsessed with books could shoot perfectly? I’ve never missed when it counted, so I didn’t see the harm in selling my story a little bit.”

  
“But you told us about your empathy, why not this?” JJ asked. 

  
“Because it doesn’t affect me like other things do. I didn’t mind getting my gun taken because I don’t need a license to carry knives. Or to pick up a rock.”

  
“What does a second ability have to do with what just happened?”

  
“It doesn’t. I just thought I would give some backstory before telling you the rest.” He took a deep breath, the fear that wasn’t his own retreating as he started his story. Thirty minutes until they touched down in Quantico. 

  
He’d been fifteen, studying at CalTech for his undergrad credits when it happened. There had been a string of kidnappings across the country, soon to be across the globe. Somebody had been picking up mutant teens and shipping them halfway across the globe to be trained into soldiers. And Spencer had almost been one of them.

  
He’d been nabbed coming out of the library. The unmistakable click of a gun at his back and he was walking into a sedan, where he’d been knocked out. When he woke up, he was roped and tied with seemingly no way to escape. The restraints came off when he was tossed into a cell, and it wasn’t long before another boy was thrown in with him. 

  
Spencer could feel the anger coming off the boy, and huddled down further into the ball he had formed in the corner. The air in the room changed, then the anger was replaced with calm. 

  
“Hey, no need t’ be ‘fraid of ol’ Remy. He’s not mad at y’. He’s mad at dis connard, not y’.”

  
He touched Spencer’s shoulder, and the boy genius accidentally gave him everything he was feeling, to the point the other boy- Remy- stumbled back a little. 

  
“Dat’s a lot y’r holdin’ in, cher.”

  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I- I don’t know how not to, so usually I just don’t let people touch me.” 

  
“How’s about I teach ya when we get outta here? Whaddya say?”

  
“They’ll only let us go to put us somewhere worse.”

  
“Who said dey were gonna let us go? Y’r talkin’ t’ Remy LeBeau, Master T’eif.” He held out his hand, seemingly unafraid to touch Spencer even after knowing he was a mutant. 

  
Spencer grabbed it. “Spencer Reid, CalTech student.”

  
Remy sat next to Spencer and put his arm around the other boy, calmness radiating from him. They stayed like that for a long time; when the situation caught up to Spencer and he started crying, when somebody dropped off their food, and into the night.

  
They learned things about each other in those long hours. They were both empaths, Remy also had a charge ability that could explode the things he threw. At some point, they were just laying there, and they both let their minds go. 

  
Alone in a cell, they allowed their mutations to explore. Something happened, then. Something told Spencer that he could trust the other boy, and later Remy would tell him that he felt the same thing. Something just clicked in their emotions and they fell in sync. 

  
Much later, when the lights had been turned off and they could only assume it was around midnight, Remy took out a key he’d nicked off the guard that threw him in. 

  
They left the cell silently, crept down what felt like miles of hallways until they found Remy’s step-brother, Etienne. They were near the exit when some of the guards caught up to them, Remy used his charge to distract/disarm a few of them until they jumped off a cliff together, eventually being saved by Remy’s family. 

  
“Etienne didn’t make it, he drowned before help came. There was nothing we could do.” Reid stayed silent for a moment before drawing in a deep breath. “In any case, Remy and I tracked down Gideon and told him about what happened, and where they were keeping all the kids. They did some recon and busted it within a week. I went back to CalTech and started on the path to becoming an FBI agent. 

  
“We never lost contact, Remy and I. Sometimes he would ‘break in’ to my house and wait until I got home from a case. Other times he would text me that we were in the same town and I would stay back a bit to meet him. We call all the time, text rarely.” Spencer had a sad smile on his face. “We got together a year after we met. We got married when I was nineteen and he was twenty. Two years ago we bonded.”

  
“Bonded?” Hotch asked. 

  
Spencer nodded. “Empaths and telepaths can link with people, sometimes. People we are especially compatible with, we kind of put a tracker on them. With Remy and I, since we have forms of empathy, it just shares feelings between us. Telepaths can get thoughts, but generally not feelings unless they also have some empathy. It’s rarely done, mostly because it’s like marriage with no divorce. I mean, you could undo it, but I’ve heard that that kind of pain is only rivaled by losing a loved one.”

  
“So, I’m still confused about what made you so upset earlier.” JJ said. 

  
“Usually the link is pretty quiet. General feelings here and there, nothing directed during the day, because we both have important jobs.”

  
“So what happened earlier?” Prentiss asked. 

  
“He was terrified. I’ve only ever felt that kind of fear from him one other time. He’d been missing for a while and when he finally resurfaced, everything was locked down in a way it had never been, not to me at least.

  
“I finally got him to open up a few months later and everything hit. When we were done with the Fisher King, he was waiting in my apartment for me and we bonded. We decided that we never wanted to be in the kind of situation where something is wrong and we don’t know about it.

  
“That phone call was a mutual friend. My husband is missing.”

  
The captain announced that he was about to land and to put on their seatbelts. They did.

  
“So, what are you planning on doing when we get off the plane?” Hotch asked. 

  
“I’m going to find him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys wanted it, I wrote it. I'm going to try to not let this be a year-long thing.

Chapter 2

Nobody was waiting for Spencer when they got off the plane or him outside the airport with his name on a sign. Then again, he hadn’t expected there to be, waiting outside an FBI terminal when you were actively trying to avoid law enforcement was a bad idea.

“Hotch, I’m going to need about two weeks vacation.”

“You’ve got it. The amount of time you have saved plus your family’s medical history should make it easy.” He said, typing a reminder into his phone. 

“Good. And try not to get too far into it with Strauss, I’m kinda banking on our good reputation. I’ll call you when I need you.”

Morgan had offered Spencer a ride home, which he gladly took.

“You want to let us in on your little plan, pretty boy?”

Spencer shook his head. “The less you know the better. Plausible deniability.”

“Listen, if you get in too much trouble-”

“I know, you’ll bail me out, to an extent. But you’ve gotta trust me, I know how to work this kind of deal.”

They pulled up to his apartment shortly after. Spencer made to get out, then paused. He could feel the stress coming from the other man, he knew it was hard for Derek to let him walk out of the car into parts unknown.

“Thank you for not arguing with me. For letting me go without a fight. I know this is hard for you, but I know what I’m doing. You’re just going to have to trust me.”

“I trust you, kid. But you’re right, this is hard.” Spencer nodded and pulled the door handle, looking back when he felt a hand on his arm. “Hey, if you’re ever in any sort of trouble that you can’t get out of, you know our numbers. If anything happens, we have your back. We protect our own.”

Spencer smiled. “I’m counting on it.”

* * *

Logan was waiting for him in his apartment. If not for the circumstances, Spencer would have found it amusing to see the large man on his tiny couch.

“Know anything new?” Spencer asked as he went to grab some clothes from his closet. 

“Not much. Security cams show ‘im leaving the mansion. We ain’t got much else. Not yet.”

“Are we going at this my way or your way?”

“There’s not much we can get your way. We have a team looking into it, they said they didn’t need help but I knew if we left you out there’d be hell to pay.”

“Damn straight.” Reid said, he left his room with his duffle bag and a leather jacket.

Logan smirked. “I didn’t think you owned leather.”

“With you and my husband insisting on me riding motorcycles, I figured I might as well use protection.”

“Right. Well, ready?” Logan asked, getting up. 

“Just one more thing.” Spencer reached into the back of his coat closet, into a shoebox shoved into the corner. In it were several sheathed throwing knives and a few holsters.

“Woah, Bubba. Where’d ya get those?”

“Remy got them for me when we found my second ability.” He tucked the equipment into his bag as they walked out the door. 

As they got on Logan’s motorcycle, Spencer let his mind wander in preparation for a long drive.

~~

The LeBeaus let him stay at their house for a while after they’d rescued him and Remy. Spencer had had to call CalTech and give them a reason for his absence, claiming the death of a family friend.

Spencer clung to Remy’s side, and the other empath wasn’t complaining. Those few hours in their shared cell had ingrained a trust in each other, and within a few days they were acting like they’d been friends for years. 

They were in the process of narrowing down who to tip off about the cells, and in their downtime Remy was teaching Spencer some of his old tricks.

“Ya see, Penny, t’rowing cards is easy once ya got de right angle. O’ course, Remy's got his charge to make ‘em explode, _mais_ a flying piece o’ thin plastic can still do some damage.” 

Remy had taken almost ten minutes explaining the proper stances and maneuvers, how to hold your wrist and which angle to throw them. It surprised the both of them that Spencer got it in one shot.

“Beginners luck. Go again.”

Spencer did, and he hit the target dead center. Remy wore a thoughtful face for a while before handing him a knife and telling him to throw it. 

Dead center.

They tried the same thing with different projectiles. Spencer hit the bullseye each and every time. 

“Well dere, Penny, Remy t'inks we found y’ a new ability.”

Spencer looked at him, his face shone bright with pride. It made the genius smile.

They sat there for a few more hours, throwing things at the abused target, until something came to Spencer’s mind.

“You know, Jason Gideon was one of the cofounders of the BAU department of the FBI.”

Remy smiled at him as he sat down. “Dat brain o’ y’rs never stops workin’ huh? So, what is the BAU anyhow?”

Spencer continued to throw cards at the target. “Behavioral Analysis Unit. They look into the specific behaviors they see in people and are able to draw conclusions about future events or even locations. Most of the time they are bringing down specifically violent murderers or serial cases, but this operation is big enough to get them on it.”

“So why aren’t dey already?”

“Look at us, Rem. I was taken from Pasadena, California. You, from New Orleans. They are likely taking mutant kids from all over the nation, that’s assuming they aren’t international.”

“And y’ got de problem of de victims bein’ mutants. Prolly get looked over anyway.” 

Spencer stopped with his projectiles and sat next to Remy. “They’ve never been people to do that. Jason Gideon and David Rossi were avid mutant rights activists. Rossi may have retired but Gideon is still there, and I’ve looked into some of the cases the current team has worked. The ratio of human to mutant cases is proportional to the type of crime. Sometimes they have to have a team specifically trained to handle abilities come in to apprehend suspects, but they’re looking out for people who need help, no matter who or what they are.”

That made Remy look over at the empath. “Do y’ really t’ink he could help? And would help?”

“I’m certain of it.”

“Den let’s do it.”

“Really?”

“ _Oui_. T’ough I don’t know ‘bout bringin’ a bunch o’ feds into my business.”

“Then you don’t have to. Let them into my business. I’m not a master thief in a family of thieves and assassins. I’m just a kid with a sick mom and a runaway dad.”

“Y’r a genius, Penny.”

“Well, I don’t think ‘genius’ is a specific enough term to define a level of intelligence. I prefer the use of the intelligence quotient metric.”

“Like ol' Remy said, genius.” They sat in silence for a while longer. “Y’ ever t’ink ‘bout becoming a fed?”

“Me? I can’t fight, Rem.”

“ _Non_ , but y’ don’t have to. If dis team is as good as y’ say dey are, den dey’ll ‘ave people who can fight. What dey need is y’r brain. Ain’t nobody ‘ave a brain like y’rs.”

“Well, maybe I’ll think about it then. What about you? What are you going to do?”

“I dunno. Travel, maybe. Be a loose spirit, me. Maybe I’ll visit y’ in Cali.”

“I’d like that.”

~~

Spencer came out of his musings with a smile on his face, though it quickly turned sad. If he dwelled on the situation too much, it would destroy him, and he wouldn’t be of much use to Remy then. 

No, he had to get through this if he had any hope of getting his husband back.

The motorcycle slowed to a stop outside the gates to the mansion, Logan input a code.

“1472.” Spencer mumbed into his back. 

The engine revved again. “How’d you know that? We change it all the time and you’re facing the other way.”

“Each number has a slightly different tone. I memorized them last time I was here.”

“You still surprise me, Bubba.”

Logan parked the bike and they walked towards the entrance where Charles Xavier himself was already waiting. 

“Ah Dr. Reid, I’m happy to see you again, even under such unfortunate circumstances.”

“And you as well Professor.”

“I see your shields are much higher than they were last time we met.”

“Well, between my job and my husband, they were bound to get stronger.”

“Yes. Well, speaking of the man of the hour, come inside. We have much to discuss.”

They went to the building together, students looking at him like he had two heads. He understood, to an extent. He was an adult who looked like either a nerd or a narc, and had no obvious abilities. They didn’t trust him.

“So, what do we have?” Spencer asked as they walked.

“I’ve asked my team to get the security cameras from the bar Remy favors, it seems he drank alone for about two hours before leaving.”

“Any footage from the outside of the bar?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“May I have a look at what we have?”

“Of course.”

They stopped down in the professor’s office, the owner of which turned his monitor around to face the newcomer. He played the video.

It just showed Remy, going to sit down at the bar and nursing a whiskey for a while until he finished and ordered a new one. At some point, a drunk lady bumps into him on the way out, but he just helps steady her and they continue on their way. He sits there for another half hour before paying for his drinks and walking out. 

“Professor, was Remy on any active missions?”

“We haven’t had a mission in a few weeks.” Logan growled.

Spencer just waited for Xavier to answer, one eyebrow raised. “Occasionally, we would have Gambit do some reconnaissance for us. We were having him look into a man named Nathan Milbury, he’s been linked with some nefarious deals in the past and we have been preparing to take him on in the future.”

“Nathan Milbury?” Spencer said. The name sounded familiar, and it left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“Because that wasn’t some random drunk woman who passed him in the bar. That was Belladonna Bordeaux.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that I haven't heard a Cajun accent enough to be able to speak with it or write it and I'm going off of what I've seen from other people. Sorry.
> 
> Another thing: The title was supposed to be a John Mulaney reference. I'm not sure if anybody caught that

Instead of being surprised like Spencer was, the rest of the room was just confused.

“Who?” Logan asked. 

“She’s an old friend of Remy’s, sort of. Their families were well acquainted, so they grew up together.”

“So why is she acting like she doesn’t know Gumbo?”

Spencer was getting more frustrated by the second. “Look, if Remy was sent to get intel, and she was the person he was getting intel from, they wouldn’t want to be seen together. Especially on the other side of the country from where they usually meet up.

“And I have no doubt that they passed some information along there.”

They sat in silence for a while. Logan unsure of how to go forward, Professor Xavier worried for Spencer, and Reid just trying to think of what to do next, but his brain was just a thunderstorm of anxiety and stress.

“What is going on in your head, Spencer?” Charles asked. 

“Why don’t you just go in and find out?” He said bitterly.

“I would never do that without your permission.”

Spencer sighed. “I know, I’m sorry. I just…”

“Go on, there will be no judgements here.”

His voice cracked as he said it. “I just want Remy home.”

There was another stretch of silence while Spencer worked to calm himself down. 

“It’s past midnight. We won’t get any work done if we don’t sleep, so Wolverine, why don’t you show Dr. Reid to his sleeping quarters?”

He did. It was a room deep into the building, apparently. Spencer looked around, it seemed like an odd place to put a guest room.

Logan opened a door. 

“The Prof was gonna give you one of the guest suites, but I thought you might appreciate havin’ this one.”

Reid glanced in, everything in there screamed Remy’s name. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Look, I’m next door if you need anything. Goodnight, Bubba.”

“Goodnight.”

Logan closed the door and Spencer sat on the bed- Remy’s bed. He hadn’t been alone since the incident on the plane. Now that he was, and surrounded by his husband’s things, everything hit him.

The dam broke. He clutched the blanket on the bed, one that Spencer had got him after he’d complained that the blankets here were too scratchy. There was a ring on the nightstand, one that matched the ring Spencer wore on a chain around his neck, he grasped it in one hand. 

He sobbed into the pillow. The memory of that fear hit him full force and his brain could only imagine a hundred different scenarios that could cause that fear. Each one worse than the last. 

The only person he’d ever loved was missing and he could do nothing about it. He wanted to chase every lead without stopping, but he knew that not sleeping would just jeopardize the case later. 

So he cried, he sobbed. He clutched everything that reminded him of Remy and he wept. 

He’d almost forgotten about the bond, or at least that it went both ways, until he felt an onslaught of love flowing through it from the other side. 

It made him want to cry more. That even when Remy was missing and scared and whatever else Spencer had had to ignore for fear of being overwhelmed and not being able to come back, even through all of that it was still the Cajun’s first priority to keep Spencer happy. 

The genius responded to the love with love and reassurance. It was their way of saying ‘Yes, I’m sad, but I love you and we are going to find you’. 

For the rest of the night, Spencer and Remy just conversated like that. Almost like the day they first met. What Spencer wouldn’t give to be a telepath in that instance, if only Remy was able to just say ‘I’m over here!’. But they had to use a system of sensory details to communicate. 

Spencer fell asleep around two in the morning feeling better than he had in hours. Remy was okay, and would be okay. And even if he wasn’t, they would get through it.

They always did.

~~

Spencer had just turned nineteen, he was working on his PhD in Chemistry while simultaneously taking classes for a BA in Psychology. He’d celebrated on his birthday with his mother in Las Vegas, and now he’d turned in his assignments early in order to take a few days off and celebrate in New Orleans with his boyfriend’s family. 

Remy met him at the airport, Spencer couldn’t help but jog up to him for a kiss. 

“Come on, cher. Let’s getcha somewhere more private, huh?” Spencer blushed, but the red-eyed mutant just laughed and led them out of the terminal. 

The genius’ eyes went wide when he saw their transportation. “You want me to get on a  _ motorcycle _ ?”

“Just bought it fo’ m’self. She’s pretty, ain’t she?”

“Yeah, sure. A beautiful deathtrap.”

“Come on, cher. Live a little.”

Spencer rolled his eyes. Why did he love this insane man? “Fine, I trust you. But you have to go the speed limit. Not a single mile higher.”

Being on a motorcycle for the first time was as freeing as it was terrifying. Remy had packed an extra helmet, but Reid could still feel the wind blowing through his sweater as he kept a death grip on the driver. 

The amusement he could feel coming from Remy calmed him enough that he actually enjoyed himself a bit. 

They got to Remy’s family house within an hour. Jean-Luc was walking out as they pulled up. 

“Well, hello dere, ‘pencer. ‘Appy birthday, I wish I could stay for de festivities,  _ mais _ I ‘ave some business t’ attend t’.”

He and Remy shared a look, and Spencer got a bad feeling in his stomach. 

His boyfriend brushed it off, though. They spent the day together, enjoyed themselves and each other’s company. 

Spencer turned in before Remy, though he woke up to some arguing around eleven.

“ _ Non _ . I’m not goin to just t’row away what I ‘ave because some  _ connards _ can’t agree.”

“ _ Desole, mon fils. Mais _ dis is de only t’ing I can do. De only way fo’ de assassins t’ get off o’ our tails is t’ unite.”

“Dis is  _ my _ life, Pa. Y’ know dat I’m grateful fo’ what y’ve done fo’ me,  _ mais _ Penny is de best t’ing in my life, maybe in de world. I’m not goin t’ let y’ take dat away from me.”

“Belladonna is-”

“I know who an’ what Belladonna is. I’ve known her fo’ my whole life. She doesn’t wanna be wit’ me, nor I her.”

“Y’ don’t ‘ave t’. Just preform de ceremony, den de bad blood between de families will calm down.”

“No it won’t.” Said a new voice. They turned to see Spencer standing in the doorway to the living room. “An arranged marriage between two families with bad blood is bound to have people against it. Now, since Remy and Belladonna are both near the top of the guilds, most of the people lower on the food chain are unlikely to speak out against it. Openly, that is.” Spencer sat down on the couch, between the father and son, he twirled a knife in his hands. 

“However, Belladonna has an older brother. The only time I met him was last summer, and it didn’t look like they were friends. He is the type to speak out, and guild law allows an objection to take place at the wedding, a duel ending in death.

“Now, that ends in one of two ways. Either Remy dies, and I won’t let that happen.” Spencer’s voice was even, he looked at Jean-Luc and flicked the knife open. “Or Remy wins, and Julien dies, and the blood between the families grows worse. Guild law states that your son gets banished and is never allowed back. It’s a lose-lose situation.”

“Y’ can’t know dat.” Jean-Luc said, desperate.

“He’s been very public about what he disagrees with about the guilds. He’s got little to no filter, that’s why he’s being passed up for leader. He already hates Remy, and people are going to side with him.”

“ _ Non-” _

Spencer stood up. “Listen to what I am saying, Jean-Luc! At best, you never see your son again. At worst, your son is dead and you’ve got an all-out civil war with the assassins. Maybe they bring you into it, maybe they don’t. But Remy is either banished or dead. Is that what you want?”

“ _ Non. _ But what do we do, de ball is rollin’. _ ” _

Remy seemed surprised by his boyfriend’s outburst, but got over it quickly. He smiled. “We do somet’ing I was already gonna do.” 

“And what’s dat?”

“I was waitin’ fo’ t’morrow or de next day. When de time is right, but we might be out o’ time.” Remy reached into one of his trench coat’s infinite pockets. Spencer caught on, and smiled with tears in his eyes. A box came out of the pocket. “Spencer Reid, will y’ marry me?”

Spencer laughed. “You used the first person.”

“T’ought it was important.” They laughed again. “So?”

“Yes, yes of course.”

Jean-Luc was happy for them, but worried about the situation. “Y’ can’t ‘ave a celebration. De guild will t’ink y’r just doin it to get outta marryin’ Belladonna.”

Spencer looked at his future father-in-law. “You know where I’m from, right. 120,000 shotgun weddings happen in Vegas every year.”

“Maybe we can get y’r Ma dere.” Remy looked at him with the most honest smile he’d ever worn. 

Spencer matched his smile. “How do you feel about visiting my hometown?”

“I’d love to.”

~~

Spencer woke up in Remy’s bed in the mansion. He sat up and opened Remy’s bedside drawer. Taped underneath it was a photograph, one Spencer had a copy of. 

It was the only picture they took of their wedding day. The two mutants were kissing, an Elvis impersonator just barely able to be seen behind them. Jean-Luc was standing next to his son, Diana Reid next to hers. They’d been lucky it’d been one of her good days.

A tear hit the corner of the photo.

The door opened to show Logan. “Hey, it’s still a little early, but I thought you might wanna get started.”

“Don’t worry, I was already up. Let me brush my teeth and get dressed, I’ll be down in a minute.”

He left. Spencer put the picture back, and reached out to Remy. His emotions were dull, he could tell the red-eyed man was asleep. Reid sent a burst of calm to his husband, hoping he was getting some good rest. 

He got ready and went downstairs, weaving through the students bustling about. He realized that he didn’t know where he was going once he got to the entrance. 

“Bubba!” Was called to his left. He turned, Logan was beckoning him into a conference room. He followed. 

Some people he didn’t recognize stood in the room. One of them, wearing red sunglasses, stepped forward and held out his hand. Spencer waved. 

“Sorry, I’m not one for physical contact. I’m SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. Now, where are we when it comes to finding Remy?”

The hand dropped. “Hello, you can call me Cyclops. Behind me is Phoenix, Storm, and Beast. I believe you know Wolverine?”

“Yes, Logan and I have known each other for a while. Same goes for Hank and Ororo. Now, Remy?”

“Why didn’t I know about this?”

“He came in last time Gambit nearly died. The Prof asked that his identity remain a secret.” Hank said.

Ororo shrugged. “And he was with my brother when they found me. He asked me not to tell, so I didn’t.”

“Am I the only one who didn’t know about my team’s secret life?!” Cyclops nearly shouted, seconds later a glass hit the wall and shattered next to his head. 

Every head turned to Spencer. “Quit your complaining and sit down. Remy’s life might be on the line and if we can’t save him…” He let the threat hang. “If you make yourself a problem, I will remove you from this investigation.”

“You don’t have the authority-”

“I have the authority to do whatever it takes to save  _ my husband _ . Now, I suggest you get to work or leave.” There was a heavy silence. Spencer took a deep breath. “Now, what do we have on Nathan Milbury?”

“Not much.” Ororo offered. “He’s been in some shady dealings in the past, made some money off of the backs of people in worse situations, but nothing we can pin him for that would concern Remy.”

“Well, during the night, I had a program running.” Hank spoke up. “It seems that Nathan Milbury is an alias for Robert Windsor. Or vice versa.”

“Robert Windsor?” Spencer had heard both of these names before. He knew it, but his eidetic memory wouldn’t serve him as he tried to remember where. 

“Yes.”

“I have to make a phone call.” Spencer dialed the number and left the conference room, walked out the front doors and sat down on a bench. 

He dialed a number he’d memorized a long time ago. “Belladonna? Are you still in town? _ ” _

“ _ Oui _ .”

“What did you tell Remy about Nathan Milbury?”

“Nathan Milbury? He asked ‘bout de last known location o’ M. Sinister.”

Spencer’s face went pale and he ran back into the mansion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, this is either only going to have a couple more chapters, or I'm going to end up dragging this out and chapters are going to be updated slowly. So i'm hoping that I can summarize this soon and keep the universe later.
> 
> Also: How do you guys feel about the flashbacks? I'm liking them but I wanna know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I've had a couple days off, but I'm working a lot this week. I might not get another one out for a few days. You've been warned.

He bumped into Logan on his way inside. The taller man put his hands on Spencer’s shoulders to keep him from falling over. 

“What’s wrong, Bubba?”

“I’ll tell you all at the same time, come on.” He sprinted around Logan and back into the conference room. Belladonna had hung up the phone by the time he’d gotten there. “It’s Sinister. That’s why I recognized the name. Nathan Milbury and Robert Windsor are his alias’.”

“Who is Sinister?” Ororo asked.

“Nathaniel Essex.” Logan said. “He was the one behind the Morlock Massacre. Gumbo was havin’ trouble with his abilities way back in the day. Essex convinced him that he could help.”

Spencer scoffed. “If by ‘help’ you mean control. That man claimed to be able to dial back the intensity of Remy’s charge and empathy. He did, but also instilled a level of fear my husband would feel every time he so much as thought of Essex. The same kind of fear that a mother would feel if she saw a car gunning it towards her kid.”

The rest of the team’s eyes widened. Cyclops spoke. “Why’d he go there in the first place?”

“He was afraid of himself. Wouldn’t let himself around me, and we were already married. He couldn’t control his charge, random things would explode around him and he didn’t want the people he loved to get caught in the crossfire.”

Spencer shook his head. “Nevermind that, it’s not important. This is what you have to understand. The kind of fear Sinister put into Remy made him do things he still has nightmares about. The man forced him to lead teams of mercenaries, one of them took out the Morlocks.”

The rest of the team stood, shocked. Nobody said a word. 

“He figured out what they were going to do. Tried to lead them away, but they were too close. He got knocked out, woke up in Sinister’s lab and…” Spencer took a shaky breath. “His shields crumbled. He barely got to a payphone to call his father, who called me. It took a month to get his shields rebuilt to the point where he could walk into a store and not be overwhelmed.”

The X-Men said nothing, they didn’t know how to feel about this new information. 

Logan was the first one to speak up. “He told me about his past the same day I met Bubba. Now, if you guys have a problem with all this, we can investigate ourselves.”

Ororo made up her mind first. “To me, it sounds like my brother went through hell, and came out on the other end.” 

“My only question is this: why are you telling us this now?” Phoenix asked. 

“Because Essex is likely to tell you the short version when we eventually meet up with him. He’ll tell you that it was Remy’s idea, or something equally as heinous, and he will try to convince you to leave without him. Or to kill him yourself. I won’t let that happen. I’m telling you the full story now so you know it, and he can’t get in your head.”

“So where is he?” Cyclops asked.

“I’m not sure.” He redialed Belladonna’s number. 

“Spencer, y’r not just gonna run away instead of sayin’ goodbye, again. Are ya?”

“Sorry about that, Bella. I’ll make it up to you next time I’m in New Orleans.”

“ _ Mais _ when will dat be? You ‘aven’t been dere in a long time,  _ non?” _

“I imagine it’ll be very soon.”

“What do ya need, ‘pencer?”

“What did you tell him?”

“I didn’t  _ tell _ him nothin’. It was a note. A map, more precisely.”

“Of what?”

“De ‘oward Township in Pennsylvania. Or, jus’ a few miles away. In de mountains.”

“Thank you.”

“You get y’r man, ‘pencer.”

“Talk soon, Bella.”

Spencer smiled at the team. 

“Who was that?” Phoenix asked. 

“An old friend of Remy’s. She was the woman who bumped into him at the bar. I have a feeling he was jumped in the parking lot.”

“Gumbo could fight better than most of the people in this room.”

“Skills can’t get you far enough if you’re knocked out. Or if you’re paralyzed with fear.”

“Remy has some of the best shields I’ve ever seen.” Phoenix said. 

“Sinister’s gotten past them before.” Spencer’s phone beeped. Belladonna had sent him a picture of the map she’d given Remy, it showed the exact location that Essex was supposed to be. Along with a message. 

_ You should get a new phone when this is over. You owe me one. _

He looked at the rest of the team. “You guys have a jet, right?”

“Yeah.” Hank said. “It can hover, so we don’t need a landing strip, just a clear enough space so you can get off and on.”

“I can fly it.” Ororo said. “I’ll keep the skies clear enough to get there fast too.”

“Flight between New York and Pennsylvania is just less than an hour without any stops. Maybe a bit more since we’re going more inland than most of the tourist areas.”

“You just know that off the top of your head?” Cyclops asked.

“That doesn’t matter. We need to go now.”

“We need to clear it with the Prof.”

“Then clear it. I’m going to get my husband.”

“Fine. Everyone, grab your equipment. Storm will stay in the Blackbird and attack if the fight moves outside. Beast will be on standby as a medic or emergency backup. Wolverine, myself, and Phoenix will infiltrate and bring Gambit out. Spencer-”

“I’m going in.” 

“You’re a civilian.”

“I am a federal agent, and that is my husband. I can take him down for good, I won’t let  _ you _ keep me from doing it.”

“We’ll figure it out on the jet. Everybody, grab your equipment, I’ll inform the professor, take off in twenty.”

Everybody split up, then. Reid went to Remy’s room and took out his knives. He wore his holsters and placed the knives in their slots. As he was leaving, he saw a sleeve sticking out of the closet. 

It was a brown leather trench coat. An image flashed through his mind; Remy sitting at the bar,  _ without  _ his coat.

Spencer took it from the closet and put it on. Its infinite pockets held five decks of cards, as well as a pocket knife, a pair of gloves, and some random items. 

Reid and Logan left their rooms at the same time, the latter seeming surprised by the former’s wardrobe. The genius followed the clawed man to an elevator. He pressed a button and they moved down.

Something changed in the back of Spencer’s head. The constant stream of feelings he usually ignored, the slight pressure that he’d grown fond of, was suddenly gone. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Something’s happening. Something he doesn’t want me to feel. He’s closed off the bond.”

“That ain’t a good sign.”

The doors opened. Storm was already on the Blackbird, her white hair a stark contrast to its surroundings. Climbing the stairs, Spencer saw Beast and Phoenix on board as well. The elevator dinged behind them and Cyclops walked out with a duffle bag. 

The stairs folded and the door closed. 

“Are we ready?” The team leader asked. 

“As we’ll ever be.” Storm said, and she started the engine.

* * *

Cyclops sat across from him as they started to take off. 

“We can’t call you ‘Spencer’. A man like Essex will find out who you are and ruin your life. What name can we call you?”

“Nucleus.”

“Alright. Another thing. You shouldn’t show him your face. He might recognize us as X-Men, but you have another life to protect.” He pulled out a simple black face mask. “I know it’s not much, and he can still see your eyes, but it’s better than nothing.”

“Thank you. For letting me take lead on this. For trusting me even though I haven’t given you much.”

“Wolverine, Storm and Beast all trust you. Gambit married you. That’s good enough for me to let you make a few calls. So, you know more about this guy than I do, and you seem to have a brain for strategy. What’s the plan, Nucleus?”

~~

The Fisher King case was taxing on everybody. After what happened to Elle, Reid was dreading going home to an empty apartment, afraid for what might happen while he was asleep.

When his door was already unlocked, he went on high alert. His gun was drawn and aimed around the room the moment the door was open. A whimper came from the corner of the room. 

Spencer closed the door and raced towards the sound, gun and bag forgotten on the floor.

Remy was huddled in the corner, shivering despite the leather coat pulled tight around his person. Reid prodded at his mind, and could feel his husband’s control slipping. His shields were weak.

“What happened?” Spencer asked. 

“Had a nightmare, me. Dat  _ connard _ stuck ‘is flag in ol’ Remy’s head and now he can’t get ‘im out.”

“Can I help you?”

“ _ Non. _ Don’t want y’ feelin’ what’s in dere right now.”

“I hate seeing you like this.”

“Remy’s shields aren’t good right now. Dey could fall and dere’s no tellin’ what y’ll see.”

“It’s the only way we can build them back up. Please, let me help you.”

Remy nodded, and that was all the permission Spencer needed. He held his husband and used his mutation to go into Remy’s head and pulled his walls up. 

It took nearly two hours, both of their bodies were aching from being in the same position for so long, but they eventually got Remy’s shields to a place he could manage them on his own. 

Spencer pulled away, and pulled the both of them from the floor to the couch. He just held his husband as the other man processed things.

The amount of fear still present in Remy’s mind was alarming. Every mention of Essex would send him spiraling, and he was having nightmares at least once a week. 

“Remy, you can’t go on like this.”

“What do y’ suggest we do?”

“We’ll think of something.”

The last case had earned him some time off, and he eventually told Remy about what happened on their latest case. 

The red-eyed mutant hadn’t been happy about it. He’d been angry with himself for taking up so much time when the man he loved had needed him. Spencer reminded him that it was okay to not be okay, but he wouldn’t have it. 

It was during that week that they bonded. They researched it as best as they could, and decided that it would be the best thing to do. 

Through the bond, Spencer could support Remy’s shields when they started to fall, they could both know when one of them was starting to get into trouble.

Of course, with their line of work, both of them were always in some sort of trouble. But it helped. 

When the situation with Tobias Hankle happened, Spencer could hang onto the bond to keep his sanity. When he went through withdrawals from the forced heroine, Remy was there to support him.

And every single time either one of their shields were threatened, the other one could be strong enough for the both of them. 

Unless one of them blocked it, though they rarely did.

Spencer only closed it when he was working on a case and there was too much input at once. Remy only did it when he could feel telepaths poking around his head. 

To feel blocked from his husband when he was obviously in a lot of trouble was… terrifying, to say the least. 

Especially when Remy knew that Spencer was coming for him. 

~~

“Bubba, hey, we’re almost there.”

Spencer looked around. “What happened?”

“You spaced out for a while. I think you went too far in your head.”

He nodded, he used to do it all the time when he was a kid.

“What were you doing in there?” Phoenix asked.

“Trying to find Rem. He closed me off before we took off.”

Phoenix looked surprised. “You have a bond?”

He nodded. She and Cyclops shared a look. “Well, that explains why Logan brought you in, and why the Professor was okay with letting you call the shots. I know you’re married but, well, I think you know that professionals are better to deal with these situations.”

Storm called out from the front. “This is the closest I can get before we get noticed.”

“Ready, Nucleus?”

Spencer put on the mask. “Let’s bring him home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will have 6-7 chapters. Then I can do little snapshots in the universe later on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Getting into the building was suspiciously easy. There were no guards outside, no real obstacles, just the terrain and a fence to keep them out. 

Glancing around, there was only one camera outside the side entrance, which Cyclops easily took out from afar. The door was unlocked, the four of them crept in cautiously. 

The halls were nearly silent, a faint rumbling could be heard through the air vents. They passed by a few doors, unlocked but they only led to empty rooms or more halls. 

Their footsteps echoed, even as they tried to be silent. 

The hallway led to a door, which opened to a room, the white walls seemed to glow from the fluorescent lights. It looked like an office, with file cabinets lining the walls and a large desk in the middle. 

On the right wall was a door, Cyclops opened it to reveal another hall. He and Phoenix checked it out, but ultimately decided not to split up. 

Spencer went into the office. Some of the drawers were left open, the tabs only showed dates and locations, but he didn’t doubt the contents would spell much more gruesome scenes. 

“Come on, Bubba. I don’t like the feelin’ of this place.”

“Just a moment.” He opened a drawer and found what he was looking for. He grabbed two files, folded them, and put them in a pocket of the trench coat. “Now we can go.”

They joined Phoenix and Cyclops at the other door and walked into the hallway. The floor of the hall was made of concrete, instead of the linoleum they’d just come from. 

They walked down the corridor for a while, coming across a door every once in a while, though none of them held people. 

Spencer couldn’t think of a reason for this building to be abandoned. Sure, it was an office, but why would Belladonna have led them here if it was a dead end. 

  
He tried to think of recent news involving Essex Corp. For a long time, it had been seen as a glorified science lab. They made and sold equipment, built labs to get rented out for actual research- but it had gone bankrupt recently. 

Essex had been using his own labs for mutant research, anybody who knew him was aware of it. But in the end, he was a geneticist, so nobody would question him having a lab near or even in his home. 

He’d been spending too much money, and never allowing his company to upgrade to the newest tech, his competitors beat him out. His company had declared bankruptcy six months ago, he was broke. 

He couldn’t afford security, he could barely afford to keep the lights on. He’d probably taken Remy because he knew he could, because of the fear that was already present. 

He was still a powerful mutant. A far-reaching telepath with an incredible healing factor. But he’d made a lot of enemies, and he couldn’t protect himself like he used to. Remy might have been a last-ditch effort at protection.

Spencer came out of his musings when they reached the end of the hall, the door in front of them heavier than the others. It opened with a loud sound that echoed, beneath that were muffled screams coming from another room. 

They hurriedly followed the sound, and in front of them was a sight Spencer wished he’d never had to see. 

Remy, chained by one hand to the wall, rapidly looking around the room, seeing things that weren’t there. Flinching and screaming at attacks that weren’t real. His restrained wrist seemed worse for wear, bruises poke out from his clothes, and he had a few visible cuts and scrapes.

Cyclops, Wolverine, and Phoenix went to check their surroundings,

Spencer’s heart broke, he prodded his husband’s mind with his own, but quickly realized that was a mistake when Remy suddenly shouted,

“No! Y’ can’t take ‘im away! I’ll fuckin’ kill y’!” at a random spot in the room, tugging against the chain with all his might. 

The other three came back, carrying a cackling man between them. His hair was greying, dark circles colored his under eyes, previously muscular body seemed to have shrunk in on itself, but his eyes were bright with chaotic rage.

“What did you do to him?” Spencer asked, not taking his eyes off of his husband. 

Sinister laughed. “You’d be surprised at what your brain can come up with when it’s given some fear and left to imagine.” He would’ve laughed again, but there was suddenly a knife in his shoulder. “I knew you guys would come. The white knights to protect your newest member. You don’t know him. You don’t know what he’s  _ done _ .”

It was Spencer’s turn to laugh. “You have no idea who you’re talking to.”

“Your little  _ Gambit _ has killed more people than I ever could. Hell, he gave me half of my ideas!” 

Wolverine punched him, effectively knocking him out. 

Remy quieted down the moment Essex went down. It seemed like there had been a tether between the two while he was awake. 

“Phoenix, I’m going to need you to keep your head as far away from his or mine for a while.” She nodded, understanding what he was asking. She and her husband took the criminal out of the building. 

It was just him and Logan in the room.

He took off the mask covering his face, and tried once again to use his mutation to poke at Remy’s head. 

“Rem?” His red eyes looked much clearer, dilating slowly when Spencer held up a flashlight to them, 

“Y’r not real.” Remy said, he sounded heartbroken. 

“Open the bond, just a little. I can show you that I’m real.”

“Dat’s how h’ll get in m’ head.” He was slurring. “H’ll know ‘bout y’. C’nt know ‘bout y’.”

Even without access to the bond, Remy was projecting a bone-deep exhaustion. 

“Will you let Logan pick you up?” 

“C’nt stop ‘im.” Remy closed his eyes, Logan took that as his que to pick him up. The red-eyed mutant cried out and clutched his side, they worked faster to get to the Blackbird. 

“Hey, you’ve gotta stay awake.” He tried to open his eyes a few times, but they kept falling shut.

They made it out of the building in a fraction of the time it’d taken to go through it all, and Hank had already set up medical by the time they got there.

“Cyke and Phoenix already told me what happened. How is he?”

“Probable concussion, he isn’t sure about reality, something is hurting on his side. Bruises and some other things that don’t seem to be bothering him much.”

“You mentioned you were a doctor, I don’t suppose you have any medical experience.” 

Spencer shook his head. “I’ve put pressure on open wounds, helped hold things while professionals take over. I can assist, but I don’t know much.”

“Then I’m going to need you to trust me, and back away from him. I won’t make you leave the room, but Phoenix has more experience. We’ve just gotta stabilize him for the ride.”

It was logical, Spencer knew that on the surface, to let people with medical knowledge work on his husband’s injuries. He couldn’t help but want to refuse, though. He wanted to argue and never leave Remy’s side, but he let Logan pull him away without a fight. 

“Come on, Bubba. He’s in good hands.”

Spencer was led to the main part of the jet, Logan fiddled with the seats until the armrests were gone and it was more like a bench. He asked for the trench coat that the genius was still wearing, he hesitated but handed it over.

The clawed mutant sat at the edge of the bench, he patted the seat next to him. Spencer sat down, feeling almost numb. He went easily when Logan pulled him so he was laying down with his head in the older man’s lap. The trench coat was fanned over him like a blanket. 

Spencer clung to it, not knowing what else to do.

Half of him wanted to be angry. Take revenge on the prisoner they’d taken in the back of the ship. Scream and throw things and make sure this would never happen again. For the first time in his life, Spencer  _ wanted _ to kill someone. 

The other half wanted to cry. Sob and sniffle and hiccup and hyperventilate only to do it all again. He wanted to latch onto Remy and never let go, never let him out of his sight. He wanted to lock them in a room forever. 

But he did neither. The rational side of his mind told him that they had enough evidence on Sinister, they knew his face, he would go to prison forever. He would have the choice to let himself die or live without freedom. 

“We’ve got an hour before we get back to the mansion. You’ve had a lot of stress, Bubba, take a nap.”

He trusted himself and his husband into Logan’s hands. He’d done it before, he’d always kept them safe. Spencer took the suggestion as a command and slipped into blissful darkness not a few moments later.

He didn’t dream, though. His body was resting but his mind was active. Or, more accurately, his mutation was active. Spencer couldn’t have been able to describe it, if you asked him to. It was an extension of him, moving around the jet without sight, only feelings.

He got his bearings quickly enough and set out to find what he was looking for. Everybody on the ship had shields, but it was easy to tell who was who by placement alone.

His consciousness reached med bay quickly. Hank didn’t notice him, but Phoenix did. She just gave him a little nudge towards Remy, which he was thankful for. 

They’d sedated him, that was clear from how fuzzy his head was. Maybe Spencer should’ve been worried about how easy it was to get past his husband’s shields, but decided not to dwell on it for now. 

Even sedated, Remy seemed to notice his presence. It felt muddy, almost. Like he was moving around jello, but it was fine for now. Spencer could just give him all the love he felt, reassure him that he was safe. Nothing bad would happen for the time being. 

He lingered in Remy’s head, choosing to rest his mind in the most comforting place he’d ever been. 

* * *

Spencer woke up feeling better than he had in a long time. It’d only been an hour, but he’d caught up on some sleep and was reassured that everything with Remy would be okay. He pulled the trench coat around his form and buttoned the front, as well as tied the belt around his waist. 

They landed smoothly, Hank and Phoenix were moving Remy the moment it was safe to do so. While they were working on Remy’s injuries, Spencer sat down next to Logan in the recovery area. 

“Thank you, Logan.”

“For what?”

“Calling me, taking my lead, standing up for me against your team, everything. Being there when Remy- when  _ I _ needed you.”

The bigger man shrugged. “Somebody’s gotta keep an eye on Gumbo, all the trouble he finds himself in. I don’t know why you stayed with him.”

Spencer smiled. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anytime, Bubba.” 

After another forty-five minutes, Remy was rolled into the room on a bed. He was still sedated, but his injuries were cleaned and patched up. A file was put at the end of his bed categorizing everything. 

Spencer looked at the file quickly, and put it back. Fractured rib, some superficial scrapes, a slightly deeper cut on the same side as the rib, bruising on his upper torso, calves and knees. None of it surprised him.

“What were you guys gonna do with Sinister?” He asked Logan. 

“Usually we’d just slap a collar on him and throw him towards law enforcement.”

“But?” 

“But I was just gonna bully them into following whatever you have planned.”

He smiled again. “I like the way you think.”

They sat together in semi-silence for a while, waiting for Remy to wake up. Though both of them knew they had a long road ahead when it came to the aftermath, Spencer was just happy to have Remy back in his hands, and Logan would put up with nearly anything for these two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know Sinister's powers say he can control his cells, but it's hella unclear whether or not he needs to eat. I decided he did, and that he's smart enough to keep himself alive at the expense of his muscles. Keep that in mind going forward, might touch on it more later.

**Author's Note:**

> This might remain a one-shot with a cliffhanger, but comment if you want to see more from this and I might give this a few more chapters.


End file.
